Journey of the Mind
by o0oChaoticBeautyo0o
Summary: Phoebe Gryphon is a normal teenager. Gets good grades in school, has a circle of friends and a very nice and seemingly pure girl. But The Joker sees something in her eyes...a shadow of something that happened to her; a darkness. And he wants more.


**Author's Note: Hello all!! Well, after reading several REALLY good Dark Knight fics, I decided to take a wack at it. Note that this is my first TDK fic. I wrote a oneshot with Joker/Harley once. So any good criticism and pointers is MOST welcome. Hope you enjoy the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own The Dark Knight, and I'm not makin a profit out of this. Original characters are mine though ^_^**

**~ * ~ *~**

"Reality is the number one cause of insanity among those who are in contact with it."

-Unknown

I ran and ran, one foot after another through the old warehouse. Cold fear gripped my beating heart and the will to survive was driving me forward. I dared to look behind me to see if he was there.

He wasn't.

I slowed to a halt and leaned against a tall stack of crates. I was panting heavily, sweat coated my brow and I felt as if my heart would explode within me. Placing a hand over it, I slid to the ground.

"Where is he?" I breathed.

The warehouse was quiet…save for the sound of my breathing and the water dripping from the broken pipes. There were also the sounds of the rats and various other rodents and creatures that dwelled within the warehouse, but those were not the sounds that I feared. The silence was deafening and unnerving. All of my senses were in high alert, my eyes, wide, were searching the darkness for my pursuer. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and jerked my head in that direction, and instantly felt the adrenaline rush through out my body. Though I was sore and dreadfully tired, I got up and crouched, ready to dash off at any given second.

Nothing…there was nothing there.

But just when I thought that I could relax, even for a little bit, I froze when I felt his hot breathe on the back of my neck.

"Peek a boo!" He snarled into my ear.

I barely had time to react before he tackled me to the ground. I cried out painfully as my back met the hard concrete floor.

"No!" I screamed as I struggled to break free of his hold. He laughed loudly, that shrill high pitch laugh of a psychopath, as he straddled my hips and went to grab my wrists.

_No, no, no!_ my mind screamed as I fought back with every ounce of energy I had.

"You're a feisty little one aren't ya?" He said playfully in between his laughter. In the end, I was not strong enough and he was able to pin my arms above me. I instantly turned away, not wanting to look at those cold, dark eyes of his that seemed to suck me in.

Tears streamed down the side of my face as the cold sense of defeat washed over me. I was trapped beneath this man…no…this monster. Feeling like this was truly the end, I sobbed; what would he do to me now?

"Awww," he said in fake sympathy, "why the tears-ah?" I heard rather than saw him lick his lips, a habit that he seemed to have. Securing my wrists above me with one hand, and turned my head with his gloved hand so that I had no choice but to look him directly in the face. My eyes widened in fear and my lower lip trembled when I saw the two long jagged scars on each side of his face. His red lips turned up into a smile, revealing his yellow teeth.

"Why," I sobbed, "Why are you doing this to me?" Instead of answering, he giggled and leaned in more so now he was lying on top of me. I could hear him breathing and it made the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

I tried my best to suppress the moan that was threatening to pass through my lips, but I could do nothing to stop the shudder that spread through out my body. What emotions that shudder originated from, I did not know.

_This is crazy! _my mind again screamed at me.

Even through his purple suit, I could feel his hard and muscled chest on me and I could also feel something else against my lower regions that made me react in a way that betrayed my common sense. I blushed when I realized exactly what _that _part of him was. I could already feel my juices flowing freely and soaking my underwear. He must've known what he was doing to me because he grinded against me.

"Ahh!" The bittersweet moan left my lips before I even knew it was coming. _No! Stop it; this isn't supposed to make you feel this way!_

My mind and my body were battling on the inside, and I didn't know how to react or what to do. The one thing I did know was that I had to get him off of me…and fast.

"S-stop it!" I said, failing to sound as angry and confident as I wanted to be. All he did was laugh some more and grinded harder against the most sensitive part of me. I moaned again, only this time I was louder.

He growled in my ear and to my horror, I found myself excited by the sound. What the hell was wrong with me??

"I can smell your ex-cite-ment." He whispered huskily into my ear, emphasizing the last word. I felt the vibration of his chest as he giggled again. It sent shivers down my spine.

"No." I said again, this time a little stronger. I had to fight back this feeling, this sensation that was taking over my body. I couldn't surrender to him, more so…I couldn't surrender to the feeling.

"Oh yes-ah. Don't deny what your body de-sis-res-ah." He said again in that deep voice of his.

"No! I don't want this! Please, just let me go." I begged. God, what did I do to end up in this situation? "I'll do anything you say." I meant it, I really would. I was getting desperate and the tears were flowing freely down my face.

He chuckled again and pulled back, looking at me. Looking into his eyes, I could see the humor dancing in them. I felt my breath leave my body as his eyes, as they always did, engulf me and I was lost within them.

"I want you," He said coming closer to my face as he did, "to show everyone who you really are." He laughed hysterically, echoing around the empty warehouse.

~ * ~ *~

I jolted awake, my black hair plastered to my face. I was breathing heavily, the cold sweat coating my body. I frantically searched my room, afraid that I might see him.

No one….

I was not in a warehouse. I was in my room, surrounded by the familiar posters of my favorite bands like Disturbed, 3 Doors Down and various other rock bands. I breathed a sigh of relief; no Joker in sight. Relieved that it was only a nightmare, I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my hands. Taking in slow and deep breathes, I willed my body to calm down and relax.

"Jesus…" I muttered as I looked up and across the room. Vivid images of the dream flashed through my head. I could still feel his hands upon me, his breathe on my neck. I shuddered and hugged myself. I could still hear his voice in my head…his last words echoing.

_I want you to show everyone who you really are…_

I ran a hand through my hair. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" I muttered. Glancing at the digital clock on my bedside table, I saw that is 6:00 in the morning.

Right…school.

I got up and cracked my neck and back and set about my morning routine, getting ready for another day as a senior in Gotham High School.

~ * ~ *~

**That's it for now! Let me know how it is!!!**


End file.
